La soeur Winchester
by SoeurW15
Summary: Cheyenne était la sœur jumelle de Sam. Ils avaient tout deux 15ans. Dean, quant à lui, avait 18ans mais n'avait pas encore terminé les études. C'est l'histoire de leurs enfance dans ce monde Surnaturel. Et comme en le sais... La chance et les Winchester sa fait deux... (nul en résumer venez lire c'est bien meilleur! j'espère...)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****Rien ne m'appartiens Supernatural et a Eric Kripke. Appart  
l'histoire de cette fanfic Cheyenne, et des personnages fictifs.**

**Je tiens à remercier kaline, ma béta, ces elle qui a tout corriger les faute d'orthographe (et Dieux  
ces qui en n'avait...) Et qui à changer qu'elle que phrase tous sa, pour la  
rendre beaucoup plus lisible!**

Bon je vous laisse regarder mon histoire  
et surtout n'oublier pas les commentaire car cela me fera vraiment plaisir et je  
me dira que je n'écrie pas pour rien sur ceux bonne lecture!

* * *

heyenne était la sœur jumelle de Sam. Ils avaient tout deux 15ans. Dean, quant à lui, avait 18ans mais n'avait pas encore terminé les études. Cheyenne était très vive, comme son grand frère, cependant, elle savait aussi être calme quand il le fallait. La jeune adolescente avait également les traits physiques de ses deux frères. Cheyenne était une grande adolescente mesurant 1m69. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient dans son dos en ondulant légèrement.

En été, ceux-ci devenaient plus clairs, et ressemblaient aux cheveux de son jumeau. Cheyenne possédait de grands yeux verts, semblables à ceux de Dean, ainsi que sa bouche pulpeuse et sa peau matte. Elle pouvait être calme, mais si on la cherchait de trop près, elle pouvait également exploser. D'ailleurs, elle ne se laissait jamais faire ! Bien sûr, la jeune adolescente avait une côte de popularité très élevée, surtout auprès de la gente masculine.

Évidemment, Dean n'était jamais loin pour la surveiller, même si en apparence, il était plus sévère avec elle qu'avec Sammy. Quelques fois, la protection de Dean lui semblait tellement lourde qu'elle se permettait de flirter avec quelques garçons, mais jamais cela n'allait plus loin. Cheyenne se retrouvait donc avec ses deux frères, son père, John, étant partis chasser.

Il y avait une semaine, John avait appelé Dean pour lui annoncer que sa chasse était presque terminée et qu'il reviendrait bientôt les reprendre. Il avait précisé que ce qu'il chassait était un Ghoul et qu'il n'en avait que pour une semaine, au maximum. Bien sûr, Sam ne s'en était pas réjouit et n'avait cessé de se plaindre. En plus, il avait réussi à se faire des amis. Cheyenne, elle, n'avait rien dit car, généralement, son père ne l'écoutait pas. Quelques fois, il l'arrêtait lorsqu'elle était en plein milieu d'une phrase juste pour lui ordonner de remballer ses affaires parce-qu'ils partaient, ou tout simplement, il lui demandait de la fermer. (solution d'ailleurs radicale!)

Cheyenne n'avait pas des aussi bonnes notes que Sam, mais elle faisait de son mieux. Souvent, elle se disputait avec ses frères, car, aillant un caractère bien trempé, Cheyenne n'aimait pas que l'on lui marche dessus. D'autant plus qu'elle avait apprit à se battre à 8ans ! Sa découverte remontait à ses 7ans. La jeune fille était extrêmement curieuse et une folle envie de fouiller dans le sac de son père l'avait prise.

Alors un jour, elle avait profité que son père et ses frères dormaient pour exaucer son vœu le plus cher. Et quel souhait ! Puisque sa découverte était une affreuse bêtise. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait caché pendant 1ans. Puis, elle en avait parlé à Dean, mais subtilement, puisqu'elle avait parlé d'un monstre dans son placard, un monstre dont elle connaissait l'existence ? Dean l'avait alors dit à son père, qui avait décrété qu'elle en savait trop pour ne pas l'entraîner, et lui apprendre comment se défendre. Depuis, elle avait subi un entraînement « intensif ». Depuis, elle était plus sûre d'elle, mais aussi beaucoup plus mûre.

* * *

**Alors? Vous voulez la suite? **


	2. Chaptitre 1

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartiens, Supernatural et a Eric Kripke. Appart l'histoire de cette fanfic, Cheyenne, et les personnages fictif.**

**Voici le premier chapitre,. Mercie de me lire et bonne lecture!**

* * *

C'est le matin, Dean Sam et Cheyenne sont tous les trois dans la chambre du motel y les sept-heure. Ils sont dans le Dakota du Nord, c'est en automne et il fait assez beau en ce mois de septembre. Le soleil est très pressent et fait contraste avec le vent. Normalement c'est le dernier jour de cours pour Dean Sam et Cheyenne. Dean et Sam sont déjà levés tandis que Cheyenne dort encore, Dean prend sa tête d'oriel et la lance sur cheyenne.

Dean-Allez debout la belle au bois dormant il est sept-heures.

Cheyenne-Laisse-moi tranquille Dean, encore cinq minutes... Répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillé.

Dean-Tu l'aura voulu alors petite sœur.

Dean s'avance vers le lit et la tires pars les pieds il la fait tomber par terre dans un bruit assourdissant, Sam lui est en train de manger ces céréale et rigole en les voyant faire .

Cheyenne-Non mais ça va pas! Tu ma vraiment fait mal!

Dean-Fallait te réveiller je t'avais prévenu. Dis t'il avec un sourire en coins.

Cheyenne-Qu'ecce que tu peux m'énerver, t'est un vrais gamin.

Dean-Si tu le dis.

Cheyenne se lève et va dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche elle a choisi de mettre un short en jean trouer et délaver et sa chemise en jean avec des bottine. Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine Dean ces assis à la table en mangeant ces œufs brouiller.

Sam-Papa reviens ce soir ?

Dean-Oui il m'a dit qu'il sera la 30 minutes après les cours il nous rejoindra dans la chambre.

Sam-Dommage j'aimais vraiment bien cette école, pour une fois que j'avais de vrais copains.

Dean-Tu ces bien quand n'a pas le choix, si tu veux rester la ce n'est pas plutôt pour la belle blonde qui te cours après. Fait t'il avec son plus beau sourire.

Sam-Quoi! Non! Lizzie est seulement une amie elle est très gentille. Répond celui si en rougissant.

Dean-Mais oui c'est ça, alors pourquoi esse que tu rougis?

Sam-Non je ne rougis pas, enfaite t'a vu spencer comment qui tourne autour de Cheyenne. Dis-t-il en essayant de changer de sujet.

Dean-Oui je sais, mais comme tous les autres garçons de cette école d'ailleurs, mais pour l'instant à l'a pas l'air de si intéresser alors je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça.

Sam-Ouai mais, je te rappelle qui l'avait invité pour ce bal et qu'elle avait dit que si elle pouvait, elle irait avec lui..

Dean-Je sais mais, en s'en va alors y a pas de quoi s'enferre et puis elle sait se débrouiller.

C'est à ce moment que Cheyenne sort de la salle de bain, elle s'assis à la table en se servant un bol de céréale avec son jus d'orange puis elle relève la tête et elle voit ces deux frères en train de la fixer?

Cheyenne-Quoi qu'esse qu'il y a.

Sam-Non non rien. Dis-t-il en tournant la tête.

Dean-Pourquoi esse que tu tas maquiller?

Cheyenne-Je suis une fille et j'ai bien le droit de me maquiller comme j'en n'est envie.

Dean-Ouai bien sur, ton short ça va y les pas trop long ou tu préféré directement l'enlever.

Cheyenne-I les pas trop court c'est la mode! Et je te signal que les bimbos avec qui tu sors elles s'habillent plus... Comment dire... Trainer!

Dean la regarde avec un regard meurtrier ni l'un ni l'autre abaisse les yeux ils son beaucoup trop fier pour ça. S'en suivi trois longue minute, pour savoir qui abaissera les yeux en premier. Voyant que ça n'allait pas finir de sitôt avec leurs fiertés, Sam décida d'intervenir.

Sam-ça va maintenant, vous n'allez pas vous battre comme même, si?

Cheyenne Dean-La ferme sammy! Répondis les deux Winchester en même temps.

Sam-Y va être huit heures vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard en cours?

Dean-Demande à ta sœur à doit pas vouloir rater les cours à ça fait tellement belle. Répondis t-il ironiquement.

Cheyenne-Demande à ton frère, il ne voudrait pas arrivez en retard dans le placard à balai avec ces beautés. Répondis-t-elle aussi ironique que son frère.

Et après cette petite gué-guerre les trois frères et sœur partie en directions du lycée.

* * *

**Alors vos impressions?**


End file.
